


Escape From Mountain River (Rewrite)

by The_Gardners_Cigarette



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Attempted Escape, Baby Louis, Baby Niall, Breastfeeding, Chastity Device, Daddy Harry, Diapers, Disturbing Themes, Doctor Nick, Doctor Zayn, F/F, F/M, Forced Feminization, Harry and Liam are stay at home moms lol, Humiliation, Infantilism, Kidnapping, Like shit is fucked up, Loss of Trust, M/M, Male Lactation, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Protective Harry, Punishment, Spanking, Suspense, Temper Tantrums, daddies ziam, daddy nick, snitching, the whole town is crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gardners_Cigarette/pseuds/The_Gardners_Cigarette
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is just one of the many "prisoners" in this community hidden away from society and forced against their wills to act like children. This won't last long, as Louis hatches a plan to escape, but not everyone is trustworthy, or loyal.This is the rewrite of the original fic with the same name.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

His head feels hot.

 

Louis Tomlinson erupted a small noise of discomfort and tried to rest his head, but whatever it was on, was hard, almost like metal. Confused, he tried opening his eyes, only to have his vision blurred. He blinked, trying to straighten the issue, but nothing worked. Louis would have tried sitting up, but his arms and legs felt useless, he couldn't move. Now, he was worried. Last he remembered was at Stan's wedding party having a few too many drinks.

 

Louis tried to recollect himself, but only ended up with sore muscles and bones. He hadn't recalled a time where his body hurt this much. Even when he broke his leg at footie practice as a kid, nothing could be compared to the pain he was in at this moment. Now, his head was throbbing. And the reason behind that started to scare him, whatever he was laying on was moving, like a car. Louis tried to shift his body, but resulted in popping his spine, sounding like bubble wrap. He couldn't help the loud whimper he let out. 

 

_"Shit, he's awake!"_

 

_"Sedate him again, moron!"_

 

And everything was black again. 

 

 

 //  //  // 

 

 

The next time Louis is conscious again, he's just slowly waking up. His fever is gone, as well as the headache. His vision is better, but the room he's in is almost pitch black. He listened as best as he could, hoping one of his scenes would heighten in his hour of need. He hears a venting system, and he hears groaning and crying. Louis blinks in confusion and allows his eyes to adjust better to the darkness of the room before trying to sit up. He tries to calm his fear when he realizes he can't move still, and puts all his effort into lifting his head and neck. 

 

All around him are men and boys his age, swaddled in blankets, hats on their heads, objects in their mouths and they are all in clear cots. There had to be at least fifteen he could see. Louis panics seeing he's in the same situation, but bites down on the rubber teat in his mouth. 

 

 _Don't draw attention_. He told himself.  _Just quietly, and quickly, get the fuck out of here._

 

Louis tried shifting to roll over, but the blue blanket that was wrapped around him was secured tightly, preventing any movement. He counted to ten in his head to calm himself down and think about the situation he was in. Forget how he came here, just focus on leaving. He hadn't much time as a bright light turned on automatically. But it was in the hallway next to the room Louis was in had a large window off to the side. He saw shadows on the wall coming his way. He quickly laid down and saw out of the corner of his eye, a male couple following a nurse. He closes his eyes just in time for them to enter the room. 

 

The groans and cries from men and boys around him grew louder. While they are a great distance from him, Louis cracks an eyelid open and sees the woman is picking up people one by one af if they weigh absolutely nothing. Louis can't see their faces, but he sees them shaking their head 'no'. 

 

_What the fuck?!_

 

Louis closes his eyes tightly when they come to the cot he lies in and becomes stiff as he too is easily picked up, his head and neck supported in the crook of an elbow. He hears mumbling, but can't really hear what they're saying, all he knows is he was being shifted into another pair of arms. 

 

"Oh, Nickey, he's perfect!" a deep voice coos, heavy with an English accent. 

 

Louis doesn't like what he said, he didn't want to be 'perfect' for these men. He tries to wiggle away, but the arms are holding him tight and the stupid blanket prevents escaping to be impossible. He doesn't dare make a sound, however. He's afraid if he gives himself away by being awake, they might hurt him as he knew very well he wouldn't be able to fight back. 

 

They leave the dark room, but Louis' gig is up as the bright florescent lights make him squint and he tries to cover his face with mitten hands, to no avail. 

 

"Hello, little Songbird." a different deep voice voice calls to him. "Are you awake?" 

 

Louis debates on continuing to fake sleep, or to open his eyes and see where he's at and the kidnappers that are holding him. He chooses the last one and is face to face with a very attractive male couple, both with brown hair, but one has long curls draped to his shoulders and the other has his in a quiff. They are both smiling down at him as if he's some cute animal that just did a trick. 

 

Louis glares at them, he hates them. 

 

"Mr. and Mr. Grimshaw, we need to have him checked out first." Louis hears a nurse softly call. The two "Grimshaws" turn their attention to the woman and, sadly, hand over Louis. While Louis is grateful to be out of the clutches of those two, he's not certain on how to feel in the arms of this nurse. (if she is one, that is. He doubted it).  

 

Brought into yet another room with a large window but this room not dark like before, Louis couldn't help but notice the couple standing outside, watching him through the glass. Louis gives his best sneer when he's laid flat on his back on a table. He becomes worried when the nurses in the room begin to unwrap the blanket around him, revealing he was as naked as the day he was born. Louis tried to cover himself, he wasn't exactly a shower in the lower regions and being in a room of women naked had him blushing furiously. 

 

Mortified, Louis' attention was brought back to the window when he saw a flash and he turned his head to see one of them taking pictures while the other filmed. 

 

 _They're recording this?!_  Louis' embarrassment grew by the second. _What sick joke was this?_

 

"Alright, little one, bath time." a blonde nurse cooed. Louis screamed in protests behind the large rubber object in his mouth. It did nothing but make him even more red in the face as the nurses began cleaning him with soapy water and wash cloths.

 

"Did they want him shaved?" 

 

"All but the head." 

 

One nurse started up a pair of clippers. Bye-bye went his leg, arm, armpit and chest hair. But the worst was when a nurse spread open his butt cheeks to get the tiny airs around his bum hole and neer his ball sac. Louis was patted dry and flipped gently on his stomach. His legs were hoisted up for a quick enema (which Louis screamed the entire time) to flush out his system and for a change after he released himself in the tub.  

 

"Did they request a permanent chastity?" one nurse asked that had Louis throwing a fit of muffled curses and sobs. Tears trickling down his face, making the two men outside want to rush in and comfort him. Louis was begging for the women to stop, he'd do anything to be spared his dignity back. None of them responded to him. 

 

The head nurse nodded, "No, only the temporary one, they requested the key." Louis was beyond mortified when large amounts of creams were applied his lower region, sprinkled with powder  Louis tried squirming, but his body laid defenseless, forcing him to endure the cage slipping quite snug against his penis and just like that, Louis' cock was caged. Useless, unable to harden. He had prayed to God that this would all be over. However, not one, but extra large, snug nappies were taped and wrapped around his waist. Louis was almost choking on his tears as he laid sprawled out on the table, he hiccuped. 

 

"Don't be shy, come on, in." Louis hears the nurse call in the two men from outside. The man with long hair gushes as Louis is unrestrained and given to him with open arms. 

 

Louis feels sick by just looking at them. Their gaze is nothing but loving and they seem to enjoy dressing him in a white and blue sailor suit. Both men cuddle him while nurses take pictures, everyone ignoring the small brunet's loud protests and cries. Louis is swaddled tightly once again and carried out of the room, following the nurse into another ward. All around him, Louis catches eyes to some other prisoners like himself, all in the same situation. There's nothing any of them could do, all of them are still, helpless and as mobile as a newborn. He caught a glimpse into one room where a woman and a man held a another grown woman, only swaddled in a pink blanket. They cooed over her and told her how much they loved her. 

 

A door opens. 

 

"This is your resting room." The Nurse smiled sweetly, allowing Nick and Harry to enter. Louis calms down a bit to see his surroundings, it's almost like a nice hotel with a soft bed, a clean bathroom and-his shivers. In the corner of the room is a lacy cot and rocking chair as well as a small changing table just over to the right. (and he doesn't see it, but a child's bath in the bathroom).

 

"We hope your satisfaction is guaranteed, if you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask." She hands the man with the quiff a set of small keys. Louis knew they were the keys to the chastity cage on him, and he had to get his hands on them. The Nurse bows a bit. 

 

"Thank you so much." The tallest kidnapper with short brown hair smiles. When the nurse leaves, she shuts the door.  Louis feels his heart race as both men look at him with sparkling eyes. It's just the three of them. 

 

 _Oh, God, they're gonna' rape me!_  He feared.  Rape him, kill him, they could do anything to him at this point. He was immobile, he couldn't scream, no one could help him. All of this at once, he couldn't help but breakdown, crying harder than he had in a long time. His throat hurt, he was hungry and thirsty and he was emotionally exhausted. The one with long curly hair, holding him, cooed, rocking back and forth, making his way over to the cradle on the other end of the room.  

 

Louis fears for his life as he's lowered down and gently tucked in with the satin blanket provided by the hospital. Above him is a mobile of light blue puppies and they spin around slowly as gentle music plays. Louis' body is ready to conk out at any second, he's so exhausted, but he can't just fall asleep, especially not with the freaks watching him with a smile. 

 

He hates himself when he does fall asleep. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Should the sign go here?" Nick asked, holding up a banner that read: WELCOME HOME, LOUIS in blue bubble letters. He held it over the french style fireplace in the spacious baby blue colored living room. His husband, Harry, looked up from the rocking chair Nick brought down for him. Harry looked lovely rocking the still conked out Louis they brought home this morning. Their stay at the Hospital was wonderful, but Harry was eager to return home with his husband and newborn baby. 

 

"Right there looks wonderful, dear." Harry smiled, returning to watching his baby sleep. He and Nick waited MONTHS for a baby and Louis was perfect. Harry was excited to finally be able to hold him. Louis, his baby boy, clad in a plush diaper that more than enlarged his butt, a baby blue crop top and a bonnet over his hair and wrapped in a blanket.  As custom for new babies who are adopted, the families like to have a gathering and Nick and Harry invited everyone. Harry's parents and sister would be there as well as Nick's.

 

They also invited their neighbors, Liam and Zayn and their little boy, Niall. 

 

Louis wasn't scheduled to wake up for a few more hours. Nick brought down the bassinet as well, so they would be ready whe  he woke up. 

 

"I can't believe we're parents!" Harry lovingly sighed, stroking the soft hairs off Louis' forehead. Nick smirked, kissing Harry's brow.

 

"I'm going to start the grill. Want the food ready so no one has to wait." 

 

"And I'm going to take my pills, it's my last dosage this time!" Harry smiled with pride.

 

Meaning, after Louis woke up, he'd present the first feed. It was tradition in the community, representing a bond between both parent and child. After that came something that even made Harry nervous, a circumcision.

 

Harry was reluctant on a circumcision, but Nick was strongly all for it. Babies aren't supposed to get hard erections (a heavily frowned upon taboo in their community) but some parents were not comfortable with the whole penis shrinking process, so they had a chastity. Nick warned Harry, however, that is he caught Louis doing anything naughty, he'd make an appointment that day he was caught. 

 

Harry kissed Louis' soft forhead as the "baby" slept on and placed him in the bassinet. Harry had other things to do, like finish frosting the cake, make drinks, and he still had appetizers  to prepare. 

 

It was an hour later and the doorbell rang. Harry was now dressed in a long, lacy shirt and tight black pants. He fixed his hair before opening the door, welcoming his neighbors in with warm hugs. Before Harry were Liam, his husband Zayn and their little boy, Niall. 

 

"Hello! Come in, welcome!" Harry smiled. He beamed to Niall in Liam's arms, the blonde was dressed in a pair of overalls and a gret t-shirt. Something that Harry was actually surprised to see, seeing how Liam always fussed over everything about Niall and insisted his child wear fleece and fur for it was very cold and always snowy where they were. Thankfully, the weater was a tad warmer today. 

 

"Hello, Niall, how are you?" Harry often baby sat for Niall if Zayn had to work and Liam had errends to run. Niall said nothing, turning away and diving his head closer into Liam's neck. 

 

"I'm sorry, Harry, he's having a shy day.." 

 

"It's okay. Niall, there's someone I'd like you to meet, hopefully you two will be friends and playmates." Harry replied, giddy. Niall's ears perked up hearing this. "Do you want to meet him?" 

 

The blonde nodded, giving off a faux enthusiastic "please." The three Daddies couldn't help but laugh. Niall was put into Harry's arms and carried over to the bassinet where Louis laid on his back with a dummy in his mouth, passed out harder than a drunk on New Years Day.

 

Niall felt something grow to life, like a flourishing flower in his heart.

 

He felt, for the first time in two years: hopeful. 

 

"He's sleeping now, baby, but you guys will be able to play soon." Liam promised, setting down Niall on the floor resulting in the blonde's light up sneekers flashing. 

 

Niall watched the three adults coo over the "Newborn." He had to get a moment where he would be left alone with Louis. 

 

Nick came out and greeted the trio, Zayn volunteering to help Nick grill while Liam took it upon himself to help Harry with drinks and appetizers. Liam handed Niall a coloring book and some crayons.

 

"Now, you play quietly, little one, the baby needs to sleep." Liam whispered. 

 

The blonde nodded, and stayed put when Liam planted a wet kiss to his forehead. When the "adults" left, Niall ditched the toys and rushed to the bassinet. Louis was still sleeping, but what was his problem was the big dummy, most likely strapped, to his mouth. Niall bit his lip. Maybe he couldn't talk to Louis, but he could atleast warn him on what was to come.

 

Niall poked the puffed out cheek a few times, resulting in Louis softly whimpering that made Niall cringe, hoping "the adults" didn't hear. He continued to do this until Louis' bright blue eye slowly cracked open. Niall waited patiently. 

 

Louis felt so tired, and sore. He couldn't remember what happened last, all he felt was residual fear and hate. Louis blinked in confusion and a sickening feeling began to creep up to his throat. He didn't know where he was, but white bedding surrounded him and he was tucked tightly in a blanket.

 

What startled him was a boy standing next to him, outside of whatever he was in. 

 

"Help me!" came a muffled cry. 

 

Niall held a finger to his lips, so Louis did as he was told. "You are going to be shown off to some adults. Don't fight it, no matter how hard it gets, you'll only set yourself back, I'm begging you, don't do anything stupid!" Niall spoke quickly, rushed and all at once. 

 

Louis tried to comprehend what the boy was saying before he heard a familiar voice, "Niall, what are you doing?" 

 

_Shit!_

 

The boy, Niall, shrank back, immediately popping his thumb in his mouth, hoping that acting babyish would get him out of trouble. Niall said nothing and his cheeks turned pink when Liam approached him, sternly.

 

"Oh, Harry, he's awake!" Liam pointed out, causing Harry to turn abruptly and give out a gasp while holding a hand over his heart. 

 

Louis was frightened. 

 

Nick and Zayn were called in and the four men all gazed at the boy in the bassinet. "Oh, Nicky!" Harry cooed. Louis tried to turn to the side, or flip over, anything to avoid their adoring eyes looming over him. He was about to scream when Niall's words came back to him: 

 

_"Don't fight it, please, I'm begging you."_

 

 Niall seemed to be helping him, and he was defenceless. What was he to do? Louis laid there, on his back, wet eyes and a mouth full of rubber. Liam cooed, "He's so beautiful and look at those blue eyes! It was just like when Niall woke up." 

 

 _So Niall's been in this situation too._ Louis concluded. Niall was just like him then. 

 

Harry put the dish rag he forgot he had down and reached for Louis. Louis was limp in Harry's hold against his chest. "Oh, he's so warm." Harry whispered for only Nick to hear. After Harry was content with snuggling, Nick was second to hold Louis in his arms. "Hi, Songbird." Nick beamed. 

 

Louis didn't know what to think. 

 

And that was just the first five minutes. 

 

 

 // // // 

 

Soon, Harry and Nick's family arrived and Louis was passed around, much to his humiliation. He knew it was fruitless to ask for help if the "adults" joyusly passed him around, snapped pictures and congradulated Nick and Harry. Louis' gaze was shifted to Niall. The strange boy who had warned him now sitting quietly, coloring in a jumbo coloring book. It didn't take a genius to know he was a prisoner too. 

 

Once everyone had a chance to hold Louis and was also awarded with a picture snapped; Louis struggled to get out of Harry's arms. He had tears in the corners of his eyes and his face was flushed. He couldn't take this anymore. This all had to be some sick joke, or these people were royaly fucked up. 

 

"Gemma, you didn't bring Luke?" Harry asked. Louis had the dkspleasure of meeting Gemma, his "auntie". The woman not only shared the same looks as her brother, but apparently the same fucked up mentality. Louis also had the feeling she was evil. He didn't know why, maybe it was how authoritative she came off. 

 

Harry's sister shook her head, "Couldn't Hazza, Luke was acting up today. And I'm sure he'd startle his cousin." 

 

 _Luke? Cousin?_  That means even Gemma had someone captive here too. Louis was pretty sure no one but the abductors were living here willingly. Louis was determined to meet as much captives as possible, if he played his cards right, and with Niall's help, he could probably escape along side the others. 

 

Louis hadn't the time to ponder as Harry's mother came over once again. 

 

"Harry, just one more picture, please?" 

 

Harry chuckled. "Sure, Mum. Let's go to Nana, babes." Louis whined as he was passed off to the older woman. 

 

_What the fuck is wrong with her? Her children are kidnappers and she does nothing?!_

 

"It's time to eat, everyone!" Nick announded. 

 

Louis felt sick when Harry took him for his "Nana" and carried him outside. Louis tried taking in the surroundings as much as possible, kitchen, den, another den, and finally he was outside. He would have fought and made a run for it, if Harry hadn't been holding his so tight, or if he could even move. 

 

Next to Harry, Liam walked holding Niall in his arms. Niall had given Louis a glance, putting his finger to his lips. 

 

Louis assumed Niall probably knew what was going to happen next, but he still couldn't help but worry. These people were already psychotic in his books, what more could they do? He wished he hadn't jinxed himself, because apparently it was Harry's dream to have a photo shoot when Louis arrived home and Nick went all out, decorating their backyard into some "Floral Garden of Edan" shit. 

 

Warmer weather was Louis' betrayal. 

 

Squirmy Louis was placed on a large satin pillow and was being un-dressed by Harry. Louis thrashed around as much as he could. It was one thing to be dressed, but naked in front of these people?! No way. Harry nervously bit his lip. "Sorry, I didn't think he'd be so fussy."

 

"Don't worry, Harry, Niall was the same way." Zayn replied, holding Niall in his arms. 

 

"Hey, Hazz, have You and Nick take off your shirts, so that way we'll have a more natural and sentimental setting, and maybe he won't be so nervous." Gemma replied, setting up a camera. 

 

With the dummy still strapped in his mouth, preventing him from cursing, Louis' throat felt dry. He was hungry, thirsty, and honestly he wanted to cry. This was so degrading and he was fed up. 

 

Now dressed in nothing but an oversized diaper that prevented his legs from closing, Louis was sat on Harry's lap with Nick behind them. Louis would be dammed if they got a decent picture and started thrashing around, screaming as loud as he could and even tried to push himself away from Harry and Nick everytime cameras flashed. 

 

"Oh, dear," Harry frowned. "What's wrong?" 

 

"I think someone's hungry," Nick soothed, "Hazza, do you want to take him upstairs? I'll bring the bassinet up." 

 

Louis was gently lifted over Harry's shoulder, the boy made eye contact with Niall, who was in Liam's arms now, following Harry.

 

"Has he eaten anything since you came home from the hospital?" 

 

"No, I tried to bottle feed him while he was sleeping, but he almost woke up." Harry explained. Louis didn't remember doing that and he wanted to kick himself, that could have been his chance to escape. 

 

Harry carried Louis up the stairs to the second floor of the large house. Harry entered a room that did make Louis flush. It looked to be an over the top nursery, complete with a changing table, a rocking chair that could fit two adults, a large closet and love seat sofa. The colors of the furnature were pale yellow while the walls and floor were a soft blue. Obviously Harry and Nick planned this for a while. 

 

Harry moved to the couch where Gemma began setting up the camera again and Liam sat with Harry. The man seemed to be a mix of excited and stressed. "Okay, what do I do first?" Harry asked, looking to Liam for guidance. Louis began to look frightened, a gaze Niall knew all too well. 

 

"Well, for starters, just know that breastfeeding is the best way to ensure Louis gets his daily nutrition-" 

 

Louis jerked his head, trying to figure out if he heard Liam correctly. Niall shook his head, giving Louis a warning, But Louis didn't know if he could go through with this anymore. Niall could see Louis starting to crack, he had to do something. 

 

"Daddy! Hungwy!" He whimpered, acting lavishly babyish, frightening Louis but endearing to Liam.

 

Liam chuckled, "Alright little one." Without a second thought, Niall dove for Liam's shirt and attaching his lips onto one of his large pecks and began sucking. 

 

He gave a side glance to Louis, proving to him he wasn't alone. Louis felt physically sick. Watching a grown man nurse from another grown man, was just so replusive and disturbing on so many levels. He wanted to throw up. 

 

The only upside to this, was Harry removing the dummy from his mouth, giving the blue eyed boy a change to breathe properly and cough. Louis whimpered when Harry moved him closer to his chest, but watching Niall do the same thing did make him less frifhtened, knowing he wasn't the only one captive.  

 

"There you go, my sweet, tastes good, yeah?" Harry cooed, liking the sensatuon of the tiny gulps Louis made to his bosoms.  Louis sobbed, he didn't know how kuch more of this he could take.

 

"Perfect, Haz. And it went better than Luke's first feeding. He bit my nipple." Gemma commented, holding the recorder at a better angle. 

 

"Well, my little Lou won't do such a thing. He loves his Daddy." Harry cooed, sniffing. "I. . Honestly, it's so surreal. I've seen you both do it before and I took the class, but it's so different, it feels real." 

 

Louis tried to soak up as much information as he could. He had to learn more about this place and hese people. As much as he hated to admit it, he would need to know these things in order to escape. And he promksed to take as many as he could with him. Niall, he hoped, would be of great help. 

 

After an eternity of sucking on Harry's chest, the bassinet was brought up and Louis and Niall were burped, but only Louis was placed back in the bassinet. 

 

"It's time to go Home and have a bath, sweetie. Say bye-bye Nialler." Liam cooed. 

 

"Buh-bye Lou. . . . Be good."

 

The "adults" in the room laughed, but only Niall and Louis knew it was a warning. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

It was almost eight-thirty when Liam, Zayn and Niall returned next door to a modern, adult baby proofed house Liam and Zayn happily called their home.

 

"I love Harry to death, but I had hoped to get Niall to bed on time at seven." Liam commented, setting the baby bag down while Zayn softly bounced Niall on his hip. 

 

A seven o' clock bedtime was ridiculous for someone his age, but Niall was tired and hadn't a bone in his body to care at the moment. He hadn't been this on edge in a while and it had taken a toll on him. He could lay his head on a pillow and be out like a light. His Daddy hadn't missed his big yawn either. 

 

"It is way past your bedtime, little one. I'm going to give Niall a quick bath, Zee. And when I'm done, I'm going to write Harry a list of things he should expect Louis to try and do over the next few weeks. It's crucial he knows them." 

 

Liam and Harry were best friends, so naturally Liam felt it was his duty to help Harry along the way of parenting. He, after all, was the Daddy of Niall, who was said to be the most well behaved child in all of Mountain River. It must have gotten to Liam's head; soon he started being a mentor and assistant at the training schools for expecting Mommies and Daddies. He taught them child care from newborn to toddler and often brought Niall as an example (much to the poor blonde's dismay). Niall wanted to scoff, if Liam would dust out his memory, he'd remember Niall used to throw tantrums and have hellish fights that lasted hours until Zayn sedated him with something to knock him out or calm him down. 

 

Liam Malik was nothing but full of hot air and pride. 

 

"And of course Harry is so lucky to have such a wonderful person like you in his life." Zayn smiled, leaning into Liam for a kiss, to which Niall turned away from. He hated seeing them be intimate, as if they weren't monsters who kidnapped and helped other kidnap innocent lives and corrupt them. How dare they acted like a loving couple. They didn't know what love was, in his opinion. 

 

If it was one thing they knew how to handle, it was money. Niall had to give them that. Niall could remember waking up in the terrifying hospital in Liam's arms. He thought for sure he would be taken and thrown into a dark basement, or a cellar, or maybe an attic to rot away. How he wished that happened. No, instead, he was brought to a palace decorated straight out of _Better Homes & Gardens. _The house was triple what Niall had ever lived in with both his parents and he knew exactly where that money was coming from too. 

 

Zayn.

 

Zayn was top surgeon at that fucked up Hospital. Niall was sure he was paid more than a handful of quids to keep quiet or perform horrendous acts. He knew it. Being a surgeon at the hospital, often told Liam about his day. They tried to keep it under Niall's radar, but the blonde would always listen in and was often terrified of what he heard. Countless nightmares he had involved Zayn. Niall soon grew to fear Zayn more than Liam. Liam may be bossy and demanding, but Zayn could literally chop off his dick! Niall often had night terrors because of this and soon stopped listening in. 

 

"Nialler~" Liam playfully called Niall out of his trance. "There you are, babes, let's get you in the bath." 

 

Niall used to loathe bathtime, now he finds it tolerable. It's still pretty bad. He used to be hand washed in the sink in the kitchen and then was moved to an infant's bath, but now he was allowed to "grow up" more and have a bath in the tub. Liam poured in a nice amount of bubble bath soap and dished out some small amounts of toys for Niall while he lathered up soap on a washcloth. Niall remembered putting up such a fight the first few times he had a been given a bath, the last straw was when he unplugged all the water when Liam stepped out to get a towel; a spanking on a wet ass is the worst to ever endure. 

 

"Such a good babe I have, my Nialler." Liam cooed in the blonde's ear. Niall said nothing, because there was nothing to say. As Liam once said: "Little boys are seen, not heard." 

 

Zayn poked his head into the bathroom, "Are you feeding him tonight?" Normally Liam breastfed Niall to sleep, it ensured the boy would have to wake up in the middle of the night and wet or mess his diaper, Niall blushed. 

 

"Actually, I was thinking maybe you could feed him tonight, there's a pre-pumped bottle in the fridge." he replied. Zayn gave his husband a lustful look Niall knew all too well. He gulped.

 

 

"Alright, baby, one last rinse, then it's beddy-bye."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

With his bath done with, Niall was carried into his nursery where his hairless body was applied lotion, powder and diapered. Liam also dressed him in a fleece onesie with a hood. Liam's first priorities were always making sure Niall never went cold at night. He looked out the window, the forecast called for snow later in the night. Even though Niall's room was heated well, he wasn't about to take any chances.

 

"Papa will be in to feed you your night night baba, sweetie." Liam cooed, setting Niall down in the lavish circular crib. 

 

His whole room was fit for a newborn prince, it was decorated with colors of soft creams, white and silver. His bed was a circular crib with a large canopy, the dressing table had bars on the side and he even had a love seat couch. Liam and Zayn clearly went the extra mile. ("Nothing but the best for our baby" Niall once heard Liam gloat to the neighbors.) 

 

"My baby," Liam possessively whispered, trailing his hand along Niall's soft cheeks before leaving the room. With Liam leaving and Zayn in the kitchen on the opposite side of the house, Niall knew better than to try and escape now. He foolishly took every opportunity he had to escape in the beginning, resulting in Liam and Zayn restraining him to things like the crib, the changing table, hell even THE FLOOR had chains once. It took Niall weeks to earn back their trust. That was when Niall started to give up in escaping and eventually trying to escape was the last thing on his mind, he had to keep Zayn and Liam happy so they wouldn't punish him.

 

The worst punishment was when Liam openly changed him in public at the some supermarket and then decided he was fine being exposed in only his diaper. Niall received that because he tried to hide from him under a shelf of food.  

 

That would all change soon, because now Louis was here. He prayed to God Louis was taking his advice because he needed Louis on his level to escape and take Louis with him. Niall had mastered Zayn and Liam's work schedule. As well as (through trial and error) he also knew where all the security alarms were, he even knew were Harry and Nick's were. 

 

He had to have Louis cooperate, or they'd both be stuck. 

 

"Still awake, baby?" a voice came from the doorway. Niall turned to see Zayn walking in with the bottle Liam was talking about. Liam was very controlling, even more so than Zayn. (Which really irked Niall). Liam controlled what he ate, when he ate, where he ate and how much he ate. Same went with clothing and toys and all the way down to when Niall was going to have a nap. Liam had a rule: Niall was to be fed four times a day with breast milk, once for breakfast, once for a snack, once during lunch and one more time before bedtime. And Niall was totally dependant on it, if he wasn't fed like that, then he'd starve. He's already resisted before and it never ended well. Niall still had nightmares of being held down and having a funnel in his mouth and forced to choke on breast milk.

 

"How about a story?" Zayn smiled, picking up the large baby and walking to the love seat which rocked back and fourth. While Zayn read a story about a train that was pulling the circus, Niall was dozing off. The milk was warm, he was swaddled in a fluffy blanket and Zayn's deep voice could make anyone fall asleep. 

 

Niall was about to fall asleep when Zayn stood up and carried to the changing table. "Baby, wake up for a second." 

 

Niall groaned. "No. . . tired Papa." 

 

Playing along usually let him get his way. Maybe if he showed how tired he was, Zayn wouldn't force him. 

 

"I know you don't like it, but Daddy wants you to have some caster oil. He says you haven't gone Poopy in a while and wants you to do one tonight." Zayn replied, walking to the changing table where they kept a few medical supplies for Niall. Working at the hospital, Zayn got a discount, so it was stock full of extra plush nappies that were super absorbant in case Niall was having an upset stomach, rash cream, baby powder, lotion, soaps, and caster oil. 

 

The blonde whimpered, "N-no!" he cried. Zayn only shushed him, adding a good amount to the milk bottle before shaking it up and feeding it to Niall again. This would ensure the boy would mess his nappy later tonight. 

 

When the bottle was finished, Niall was laid back into the circular crib and tucked into bed. "Goodnight my little star." Zayn kissed his brow. Niall just wanted the night to be over and closed his eyes, feeling around the bed until he felt the familiar patch of soft fur of his teddy bear: Wilkins. 

 

Wilkins the Bear. That bear knew all his secrets and tears he mumbled at night. Sometimes, Niall would pretend he's talking to his friends or family, all directed to Wilkins who never judged him or hated him. All Wilkins did was be soft and keep him warm at night. 

 

"Is he asleep?" Niall heard Liam whisper and walk in. 

 

"Almost I just laid him down." Zayn whispered back. Niall didn't dare open his eyes.  "Well  let's get to bed." 

 

"You look smoking by the way." And Liam did in his eyes, with his open breast lingerie and crotchless panties. Liam giggled and raced out of the room, Zayn following him. 

 

Niall groaned, they didn't shut the door. 

 

So he heard everything.  

 

 

He prayed to God Louis was having a better night than he was. Because the first night is always the worst. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Upon awakening, Louis hoped he just have a vivid nightmare and he'd wake up in his own bed, in his own house next to his girlfriend. The spinning mobile above him was the first thing he saw and, unfortunately, confirmed that it had not been a dream. He tried sitting up, but his head and neck felt so heavy, and his arms and legs were like jello. He couldn't even kick the silk blanket off of him. He whimpered behind a gag, his mouth felt dry and he was starving. He could hear his own stomach rumble and swore he saw it moving too. He couldn't see what he was dressed in, but it felt like a cotton sleeper with attached mittens. Louis' face scrunched up and he didn't hear footsteps approach him until a soft, and very caring voice coo'ed at him. 

 

"Goodmorning Baby, did you sleep alright?" The man from before, Harry, stood in front of him, looking down and grinning. He looked to have just woken up, his long curly hair was all tangled and wispy, but it an oddly perfect way. He eyes shined bright even if he yawned. 

 

Louis almost blushed seeing what Harry was wearing: it looked to be nothing more than a silk robe and matching silk panties. His chest was exposed and Louis had disturbing flash backs of nursing from this man's nipples earlier. 

 

"Come here, Daddy's got'cha." Harry smiled, opening his arms to gently pick Louis up from the cradle next to his and Nick's bed. Harry didn't want Louis sleeping alone in the nursery just yet, his baby was still so small and new in this world. Nick was reluctant at first, but Harry almost begged him to have Louis share the room just for a few weeks until Harry adjusted to parenthood better. 

 

Who was Nick to deny his loving husband anything? 

 

Harry walked over to the rocking chair Nick also brought in for Harry and Louis, it was set next to the large windows so the sunshine could warm them both. "Daddy is so happy to finally meet you, Louis. I know yesterday was pretty scary, you met lots of new people. But today it's only Daddy and Baba." 

 

Louis struggled against Harry's hold, not wanting to be touched by this man. Harry sighed, sweetly, grinning with pearly white teeth. "You're a wiggly one, aren't you?" he teased, poking his finger against Louis' soft cheek. "Huh? My little boo-bear?"

 

 _Boo-Bear?!_ Louis wanted to scream at how stupid that nickname was. Harry was so incredibly dumb for calling him that! He was not a Baby and he most certainly was never, EVER, going to be anyone's Boo-bear. 

 

"I'll bet you're hungry." Harry assumed, barely opening his robe and his chest already exposed. Louis shook his head, rapidly. He did NOT want to suck from this man again! 

 

_"Be good."_

 

 _Niall._ Niall had more freedom than he did, he was sure Niall went though the same ordeal as him, while that didn't help comfort him, he knew he wasn't alone. Harry only smiled, laying Louis close to him. "Open up, baby." 

 

The mouth guard was removed and Louis opened his mouth, reluctantly welcoming the pink bud on his tongue. That warning Niall gave him, he didn't want to follow it, but if he wanted to survive than he'd have to. Gob Fulls of milk entered his mouth and he wanted to gag. The taste was warm, very sweet and disgusting. He was repulsed and beyond mortified. The repeats of yesterday came playing back to him as Harry rocked the chair. All the while, Louis told himself to be strong, because Niall would help him.

 

"Taste goody, doesn't it?" Harry gushes, petting the bangs off of his baby's forehead. 

 

Louis whimpers. 

 

"Such a widdle boy with a big appetite, yeah?" Louis can't tell if Harry is taunting him, or really, really enjoying this, either way, he's sure he's in Hell. 

 

"Oh, look at my little man, drinking so much! Oh, my boo was so hungry, he was!" 

 

He's done. Louis yanks himself off Harry's leaking nipple and tries to wiggle away, screaming and shouting. Harry has a firm grip on him, and manages to tie the dummy gag back on to him, so Louis' cries are muffled, but not stopped. 

 

"There we go, all of this is so scary,  isn't it? My poor baby~" Harry gently pouts, holding Louis to his chest once more. Harry closes his eyes and ignores the way Louis cries and tries to hit him. Louis' hits aren't very hard considering he had mittens on and his arms are like jello. 

 

A kitten had a better chance at beating Harry up than he did. 

 

"Now that my baby is all fed, it's time for a nappy change." Harry playfully decides. Louis is screaming behind the gag, but Harry ignores it. He was taught, not only by Liam, but from the classes he took on how to prepare to own a little. Babies that were brand new cried very often, and it's nothing to be afraid of, they're mostly just scared and have to sink into their new life. 

 

Harry walked back into the nursery, piles of clothes were on the crib and outside the dressers. "As you can see, babe, Daddy has a lot of work to do. Then, you can sleep in here once it's all clean and Baba assembles the Crib." 

 

Louis is laid down and strapped to a changing table while Harry begins to take the nappy off. To Louis' shock, it's wet with yellow pee stains, even though he still has the cock cage on. Harry hums and reaches for a tiny box that holds the key to the lock on the cage and unclips it, freeing his manhood. 

 

The blue eyed man is fearful when he sees how Harry's mouth forms into a thin disappointed frown. "I'm not so sure babies should be that big." Instantly, Louis starts screaming and trying to wiggle away from Harry, but the restraints keep him in hold and Harry rushea to calm Louis down. 

 

"I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean to scare you. Daddy's sorry." Harry apologized. 

 

 _If you're sorry then let me go!_ Louis wants to say, but his thoughts are interrupted when Harry lifts the restraints up, so Louis' legs are in the air and everything is on display.

 

A very thick Nappy is laid out under him as Harry takes a cold wet wipe and rubs all over his genitals and in between his cheeks. Louis yelps when Harry sticks his finger in his bum hole and corks his finger around, the Daddy just wanted to make sure his baby was clean inside and out. A generous amount of pink baby oil is then applied, leaving a fresh scent along with large sprinkles of white powder. Louis is sobbing by now and his cheeks are bright pink. He wants to kick Harry when the man puts the cage back on his penis and locks it, putting the key back into the tiny box on the shelf above Louis. 

 

"There we go, all nice and clean." Harry cooed, taking Louis out of the restraints and back into his arms to be swaddled. "Let's get you back to bed, love, time for a nap." 

 

Louis is confused, he just woke up! Harry lowers him back into the cradle and sits on the edge of the bed and rocks it gently back and fourth, singing a melody that sure enough, puts Louis to sleep. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 It's all a routine, Harry wakes him up, feeds him, forces him to pee, and then changes him and puts him to bed again. Louis has lost track of the days and nights and he hasn't seen that Nick guy yet, even though Harry talks about him. 

 

"Papa kissed you good morning before he left for work, baby." Harry smiled, rocking Louis that afternoon during his lunch feed. "He'll be back tonight to see you before you go off to sleep."

 

Louis didn't want to see Nick. He hated him just as much as Harry. Something that bothered Louis, were the size of Harry's breasts. They weren't big as Liam's own pecks, but they definitely did hold more milk as Louis noticed the feedings were getting longer. In fact, he swore he saw Harry wearing a bra at times. 

 

With a last second suckle, Louis was put on Harry's sholder for a burp before being put back in the cradle. 

 

"Last night in here love, your nursery is ready." Harry beamed. "But Daddy will always tuck you in and sing to you, I promise." 

 

It's the 'Always' part that scared Louis. As if Harry was in some fantasy land to which he'll never grow up or die and they'll do this every day. Louis is afraid, and he's tired of it. He's tired of waking up and going to bed scared for his life. This is not what Louis wants, he doesn't want to be held captive until he's an old man while Harry, (an obviously much olderman) coddles and breastfeeds him till he dies! 

 

Harry sees the pained expression on his baby's face and gently rocks the cradle.

 

"Don't be upset, my little love, Daddy's here. Tomorrow is going to be a fun day, do you remember Niall? Well, Daddy set up a play date for you two tomorrow, won't that be fun?"

 

Louis only holds on for Niall. 

 

Being with Niall meant planning an escape and that meant being a foot closer to freedom. He didn't know how long Niall had been kept here, but he hoped it was long enough to know where they were because he had no clue, obviously someplace with snow. That told him a lot, because he was in Doncaster before he was taken, and it was sunny and warm, summertime. 

 

He missed his home, his friends, he missed his girlfriend, Eleanor, and he was sure his family was worried about him. Louis had to be strong for them, because if he wanted to see them again than he'd have to be crafty and compliant. 

 

"Sweet dreams, my love." Harry gently rubbed his fingers across his forehead. 

 

And that's what Louis did, have sweet dreams, excluding this fucked up place, and just because he felt like it, he included Niall in his dream, he'd be his friend and invite him to play football with his mates and show him to his mother and girlfriend. 

 

In his dreams, Harry, Nick, Zayn and Liam were rotting in jail and every prisoner of this place was free again. 

 

But it was, only in his dreams. 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

The next morning after breakfast, Liam and Niall arrived next door to Harry and Nick's around ten-thirty. Zayn and Nick both had left for work already, so it would be just the two daddies and their boys. Harry couldn't contain his excitement, he finally felt he was fitting in with his beloved community. For so long, he had taken classes and had to observe with slight envy as Mommies and Daddies set up playdates with their littles. Now, it was his turn. 

 

"Hello, come in." Harry greeted, letting them come inside the warm home and out of the falling snow. Harry crouched down to Niall, who Liam insisted would be dressed in a wool sweater and thick sweatpants to block the chilly air. In the blonde boy's arms was a toy. "What do you have there, Nialler?" 

 

"Fire twuk." Niall slurred, knowing the two Daddies loved hearing as much baby talk as possible. The degrading speech had saved Niall's ass multiple times; that, and playing dumb. 

 

"He's a firefighter today." Liam chuckled.

 

Harry beamed and picked up the blonde and carried him to a large area of the living room that was gated off, creating a makeshift play pen. Inside the pen was Louis sitting in a baby bouncer. It was a circular, floor bouncer with toys hanging from a bar above him. For a moment, Louis ignored Harry until he spotted Niall. A tiny part of him grew excited, hopeful even. He tried to sit up, but the bouncer was designed for him to lay at an angle. 

 

"You both play nicely and then we'll come back at lunch time to feed you. Niall, if you need anything, we'll be in the other room, okay?" Harry replied, giving Louis a wet kiss on the cheek before leaving.  The blonde boy nodded, remembering his "manners" to thank Harry for letting him play with Louis. When they were alone, Niall turned to see Louis whimpering behind the pacifier gag. Niall held a finger to his lips. 

 

"Are you okay?" Niall whispered. It was a rhetorical question. Louis in fact had not been okay. This morning he was woken up by a man that scared the absolute shit out of him. 

 

* * *

 

 

_"Hello there, little one. Can you wake up for me?" a rough voice tenderly called._

 

 _Louis opened his heavy eyes to be met with a man with a quiff. The man was from earlier, Nick, he remembered was his name. Nick was Harry's husband, he assumed. Nick chuckled, reaching into the crib to gently pick up the nervous blue-eyed-boy; carrying Louis around the nursery._ _Nick planted gentle kisses on Louis' hairline and patted the boy's back soothingly. He missed Louis. Nick had been working a lot recently, he worked for the Adoption agency in town and was flooded with new arrivals. He left before Louis was awake and came home just after Louis was put to bed, so he didn't get to bond with Louis other than the photoshoot they had a few days ago._

 

_So, early that morning, Harry suggested Nick spend some time with their baby before he had to go to work._

 

_"It's nice to have some time alone with you for a while, Louis. I work so much, it feels like I'm not bonding with my baby as I should be."_

 

_Louis didn't mind one bit he hadn't the chance to "bond" with Nick. In fact, he welcomed that opportunity. Louis grew fidgety as Nick smiled down at him. " Would you like some yummy breakfast, my blue eyed darling?" Nick gently laid Louis down on the changing table while the kidnapped boy watched in horror as Nick went into the nursery closet and strapped what looked like a velcro bra over his white dress shirt._

 

_This wasn't an ordinary bra, it had custom sized jelly imitation breasts on the front. They were molded after Harry's own pair. The jugs could be filled with pre pumped breast milk and fed straight to Louis. Harry was very adamant on having this for not only giving Nick a chance to bond, but so it wouldn't confuse Louis. Harry was determined for Louis to have an all-milk diet from his beasts. After all, Liam said it was the best source of nutrition for a growing baby and one would be stupid not to._

 

_Louis cried and screamed when his gag was removed and he was placed on Nick's lap. A large rubber bud was forcibly put inside his mouth. "Drink up my little boy, can't start the day on an empty stomach now can we?"_

 

_Louis still didn't drink._

 

_Nick sucked in his left cheek. A misbehaved baby won't do. Nick wasn't an impatient man by any means; he understood babies were often terrified and prone to misbehaving, but he wouldn't tolerate blunt disrespect from his Son. Nick had been firm with Harry, explaining he wouldn't be having any sass, or behavior problems from Louis and would ensure his Baby would learn to be a kind and respectful boy._

 

_"Or, are you sick? Maybe we should go to the doctors. . .It would be a shame to have a sick little baby on my hands."_

 

 _A tiny threat, but it got Louis chugging. It felt just like sucking on a baby bottle, way different from Harry's pink thick, nipple buds. Honestly, it was way better than drinking from the curly haired man, it was just an added embarrassment Louis didn't want._ _Nursing from Nick was entirely different than being fed by Harry. Harry was more prone to enforcing skin-to-skin contact and would hum lullabies and stories. Nick played with his hair and gave backrubs, but that didn't mean he liked it. In Louis' opinion, Nick and Harry could go choke and die. Before he knew it, the milk was almost gone._

 

_"You were hungry, such a big appetite for a tiny baby." Nick cooed, wiping away at some milk that ran alongside Louis' mouth. Louis drank the milk until both rubber breasts were empty and looked like two deflated bags. Nick chuckled, reaching for a burp cloth and put Louis on his shoulder and patted his back._

 

_Louis didn't know why they patted him so hard, he away managed to burp in the end, but not without a little bit of it coming right back up as spit up._

 

_"Good boy." Nick praised when Louis erupted a loud wet burp and wiped his mouth. "Now, where's your dummy at?" Nick asked himself, looking around the nursery. Louis whimpered. This was so sick and on a level of inhuman torture._

 

_He couldn't take it._

 

_"L-Let me go!" Louis cried._

 

_Nick gave a dark glare that had Louis instantly regretting talking. Louis whimpered as Nick said nothing but laid Louis on the changing table and restrained the boy's arms and legs. Louis cried as Nick began to untape the diaper._

 

_"What are you doing?!" Louis cried. He hadn't gone in the diaper so he was worried about what Nick was going to do._

 

_"Little boys don't speak. In fact, many of them  coo and giggle, or cry only." Nick responded, strapping the dummy-gag behind Louis' head. "Do you know what Papa does, Louis?"_

 

_Louis is afraid to answer. He only hoped Nick wouldn't touch him._

 

_"Papa works with other grown ups and helps find babies who need homes like you." Nick remember the first time he laid eyes on Louis. The boy was stumbling around town, drunk and loud with his friends at one in the morning. Nick instantly knew Louis was the one for his poor, sad husband back home who desperately wanted a baby of his own. Louis was beat red at this point. His body was smooth and shaved, exposed and now Nick was telling him about his fucked up job. Louis couldn't help but listen in, Nick might give him information._

 

_Nick continued untapping the larger than life nappy and nodded when he saw the chastity cage. "Little boys don't know what happens to their bodies when they get hard down there. It's too much for them to handle, so Daddy and I keep it locked up so it wont get hard and you won't get scared or hurt but can still pee-pee."_

 

_Nick reached down and gave Louis' balls a gentle squeeze with his two fingers, an action that should have made Louis have a full erection instantly, but did nothing. His penis was limp._

 

_Louis sucked furiously out of fear on the dummy._

 

_"You remember Niall's Daddy, Zayn? He and your Papa are great friends. Just don't forget that." Nick smiled, adding more baby powder to Louis' genitals before re-diapering him._

 

_The Papa then laid Louis down in the crib, tucking him in. "I'll see you soon, baby. Be good for Daddy while I'm gone."_

 

* * *

 

 

 

Niall didn't ask why Louis looked so afraid all of a sudden, instead he took the boy's mittened hand into his own and held it. Niall could only imagine what Louis had been through, it had to be similar to his own experience. But that didn't make it any less better. Sympathizing only made it worse. 

 

"Louis, I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I promise." Niall vowed. He wasn't going to leave Louis behind when he managed to find a way to escape, however, he couldn't have Louis immobile, he'd need the boy's help. "But I'll need a favor. I need you strong and able to walk and run. Just do whatever they say and try not to make a fuss out of some things. Please promise me  you won't. It'll set us back." Niall whispered. 

 

Louis nodded behind the dummy. He knew Niall was an ally, he had to keep him close and not disappoint him. "Liam and Zayn had me crawling at five months-"

 

Louis' blue eyes popped open wide. Five months? He didn't know if he could take it that long. Niall sensed this but calmed the boy down again. "I know, I know. But Harry and Nick might be more lenient, I'm certain Nick probably isn't interested in having you be a small baby for long. Also, I go to this fucked up day care they have here. If you can manage to get at least into a crawling stage before Harry and Nick send you there, then we'll be good." 

 

 _Day care?_ Louis sucked hard on the rubber dummy. If being in the house was bad, he didn't want to know what kind of place the day care was. Niall wasn't going to tell him either. That place was a personal hell with walls decorated with colored pictures and stickers. Niall didn't act up in the day care, fearing Zayn and Liam would regress him again, but he had witness some outlashes of other littles. Punishments ranged from corner time, to spankings, or sometimes they wouldn't change you so you were in your own filth until your "parents" came to get you. 

 

One day, Niall recalled, a boy had made an attempt to escape which landed in some big, strong men coming and getting the boy while the caregivers called the boy's parents. The boy was gone for three days before he came back and was completely silent. At first, Niall didn't know why, until he found out by Zayn talking to Liam that night about having to "cut a boy's vocal cords". 

 

Niall let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in till now. "For now, don't fight diaper changes, meals or, if you hadn't had one yet, bathtime. Please, don't." 

 

Louis nodded. 

 

 

To fool Liam and Harry, who Niall saw in the reflection of a mirror watching them, he quickly grabbed a stuffed animal and made it look like he was showing Louis what to do. "Horsey, Lou-Lou!" Niall had learned the art of fooling Zayn and Liam. 

 

 

//  //  // 

 

"Everything is going perfect, Liam. Just as I imagined it!" Harry all but squealed. Of course Liam wanted to know everything that happened after Louis' Welcome party. He wanted details. Harry mostly fed and changed Louis, but to the curly haired man, that was more than enough at the moment. For months he had been on the waiting list to be approved to adopt (and that's not including the amount of classes and babysitting jobs required to take) then, it was weeks before Nick found him. His Louis. 

 

Liam chuckled, "I remember feeling the same way with Niall. Any problems?" 

 

"No, not really. Louis is more compliant than I'd expected. And that's coming from someone who had to watch Luke when he was still very new." Harry chuckled. Luke, his beloved nephew, raised quite a stir. The worst he's done was leave the yard and run down the street from Gemma. Zayn and Nick offered her services so Luke wouldn't be able to run again, but that wasn't Gemma' forte. Which reminded him to set up a date with his sister so Louis could meet his cousin. 

 

"Louis does sleep mostly. As all new babies do. He has resisted me feeding him, but this morning he was so sleepy he welcomed it." Harry beamed. "Oh, by the way, I have a question-what did you and Zayn do for Niall when he. . . uh. . .refused to use his nappy for, uh. . .you know." 

 

The other Daddy smiled. "A bit of caster oil does Niall the trick now, but before, Zayn and I had to use suppositories. I hated using them on him, poor thing was miserable. Thankfully, I don't have any issues now. But suppositories are usually the recommended product. And he can't hold it in forever, maybe massage his tummy." 

 

Harry thought for a moment before nodding. 

 

"I will. Thanks, Liam. Don't know what I'd do without you." 

 

 

 

// // // 

 

 

As promised, when noon came, Harry and Liam entered the den. "Lunchtime sweetheart." Liam cooed, opening his arms to pick Niall up off the ground. Harry unbuckled Louis from the baby bouncer and the two daddies sat side by side on the couch. Liam was the first to open his shirt and allow his chest to spill out on Niall's face. Right away, Niall knew the drill, he wrapped his arms around Liam's neck and began sucking away his lunch. Harry, however, decided to hold Louis in a more cradled position. 

 

"Aaah, this is what it's about, Harrah." Liam relaxed as Niall took small suckles. Harry couldn't agree more. "We're really living how we thought we'd be, eh Liam? Raising our babies together to be the best of friends." 

 

The two were such fast friends and often told each other they would raise their children to be the best of friends with one another. "Are you and Nick scheduled for Little Louis' circumcision?" Liam asked. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Niall saw Louis tense up. He forgot to mention that. 

 

"I'm not so sure about on having one. I mean, I remember Nialler's and the poor baby looked so miserable for weeks and I don't know if Louis could handle something like that yet." Harry answered, trailing his fingers along Louis' cheeks as he forcibly nursed  from the crazed Daddy. "Nick wants one, he's insisting actually, but I'm scared Louis will be in pain."

 

Liam tutted, "Nonsense, they're put to sleep during the ordeal and it makes their little willies so much easier to clean. I had Zayn do the operation of course and he knew exactly what to do without hurting the baby," Liam kissed Niall's brow. "Almost done, little one?" 

 

Niall and Louis were burped and put down for a nap. 

 

"They can share Louis' crib. It'll be so cute." Harry gushed. Louis and Niall had no qualms about that and were tucked in together. When the daddies kissed their babies and left the room, Louis let silent tears fall from his face. He tried not to fuss so much and have Harry or Liam rush back in. Niall held him close. 

 

"We'll get out of here, I promise. " Niall whispered to Louis and then the two fell into a blissful slumber to the music of the mobile above them. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"What do we say, baby?" Liam cooed to Niall. It was five thirty and he and Louis had woken from their nap two hours ago, and spent the rest of the afternoon playing with squishy blocks, but now it was time to go home. Liam and Harry both had to start dinner for their hungry husbands when they came home.

 

"Thank you." Niall forced a smile at Harry, clutching his toy fire truck. 

 

"Thank you for coming, Niall, you are welcomed anytime." Harry cooed, holding Louis to his chest and waved when his friend left, shutting the door. It was just Louis and Harry. 

 

"Papa will be home early today, munchkin, let's get dinner ready, yeah?" Harry walked to the kitchen, putting Louis in a baby bouncer on the counter. Louis sucked the dummy in his mouth and watched Harry prepare food he knew he wouldn't be having. According to Harry, "helping" in the kitchen ment he had to sing along with Harry while sitting and doing absolutely nothing. 

 

It was hell, especially watching Harry glaze a small ham and put toothpicks of pineapples and cherries on top. There was also garlic mashed potatoes and corn. Louis whimpered, he'd kill just to have a tiny bite of food. He couldn't remember the last, well cooked meal he had eaten. He had to of been a kid still, because for a long time, he got by eating only processed fast food and cheap store bought meals.  Harry put the ham into the oven before turning to Louis. 

 

"Oh, sweetie what's wrong?" Harry walked over to the bouncer, noticing his baby's tears. "Are you wet?" 

 

Louis hadn't realized he had relieved himself, he had been so focused on the food he totally filled his nappy. Harry pressed his hand gently to the front of the diaper and smiled. "Okay, let's get you changed, baby." 

 

Louis was red in the face as Harry applied oils, creams and powder to his genitals he wanted to sucker punch the man or kick him in the face. Harry only hummed a song while clipping the chastity back on. "Alright, baby, almost done." Harry reached down into the drawers of the changing table to retrieve a nappy but frowned when it was empty. 

 

"Just a second, love." The curly haired daddy walked over to a closet and began opening a new box. Louis whimpered behind the dummy in his mouth and tried to wiggle around as much as the restraints on the changing table would let him, but it was futile. Louis sucked furiously on the rubber in his mouth. It was annoying, he had drool leaking down the sides of his mouth and his jaw hurt. He also had no clue about the condition of his teeth. He hadn't gone this long without brushing them. 

 

"I'm home!" Louis heard a call from downstairs and soon feet rushing up the steps. In walked Nick, dressed in the same suit and tie from this morning. Harry rushed to greet him, holding an extra-large sized nappy in his hands. 

 

"Welcome home, Nick! Did anyone adopt today?" Harry asked, it was always great news to hear someone finally having a family in town. Nick nodded, "Twins. Both boys. The couple wanted a girl and a boy, however, but they've decided to think about it before having surgery." Louis didn't mean to let out a loud sob, but he did and the attention was soon turned to him. 

 

"Hey, tiger." Nick greeted, giving a soft side smile. "missed you." The man chuckled, gently brushing back Louis' bangs.   

 

"Let's get you changed, Lou-Lou." Harry smiled, tapping the nappy over his crotch. Nick bit his lip and Harry noticed the far away look in his husband's eyes. "What's wrong?" 

 

"His nappy, I think it's too small." Nick replied. Harry frowned, undoing the restraints and gently laying Louis on his tummy. The boy below them grew frightened as he felt a large hand on his bum. "See? His cheeks hang out the sides in the back." 

 

"But these were the biggest size in the store." Harry pointed out. Louis' face would make tomatoes jealous. He had always been the butt of jokes about his "woman's bum" in school and having two grown men ogle and touch it didn't help. Nick covered his mouth, thinking deeply. "Well, when we take him to the doctor's tomorrow, we'll have them see what we can do about it. Might have to special order some." 

 

 _Doctor's_?! Louis scrambled but Harry held him. Louis screamed loudly as the dummy was clipped from behind his head. 

 

 _"Let me go! You sick mother fuc-"_ Louis cried. He was ignored, however, as Harry walked over to the rocking chair. Harry sat down and undid his blouse and started to feed Louis, the only reason Louis complied was because Nick put his strong hand and lifted his head and neck to Harry's chest. He dare not move. 

 

"I'm thinking about putting him to bed early, he had a fun day playing with Niall." Harry informed his husband casually, as if there wasn't a grown man in his lap sucking his chest. 

 

"Already making friends?" Nick smiled. 

 

"Yeah, and tomorrow I wanna talk about the circumstances we have with his willy. I know you want to have a circumcision,  but I'm not too sure." Harry traced Louis' tear stained cheek. Louis was his only baby and he didn't want to hurt him. Harry wanted a bubbly, happy baby. Not a baby with a temper. Harry cooed

 

"One day at a time, baby. For now, let's get the baby to sleep. He's got a big day tomorrow." 

 

 

Louis had never felt more afraid then, than he ever did in his whole life.

 

He had to get out of here. ASAP. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
